Low resiliency elastomers with good impact and shock absorption are potential candidates for shoe insoles, gloves, damping pads, vibration dampers, shock absorber pads or any other application where a soft elastomer with these properties is required. The use of polyurethane elastomers as such energy absorbing media is known. See, e.g., U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,346,205, 4,476,258, 4,485,719, 4,552,944, 4,567,088, 4,604,940 and 4,722,946. Additionally, elastomers prepared from isocyanate terminated prepolymers and relatively low molecular weight hydroxyl group containing compounds are also known. See, e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 4,551,498.
While the prior art compositions have properties adequate for some applications, it has heretofore not been possible to produce elastomers with relatively low hardnesses and low rebounds, and with glass transition temperatures of from -20.degree. C. to 0.degree. C.